Currently, a number of different modes exist for people to communicate if they are not in the physical presence of the other person. The modes of communications may e-mail, fax, electronic pages, telephonic communications (voice), or even the written letter. In the office environment, a person may employ any of the above mentioned modes to communicate with another party, however in the situation where a person physically visits the workspace of another, and finds that the person they intended to visit is not present, the available means for leaving a message may be limited. One way to leave a message may be to find a pen and piece of paper and write a note. However if the visitor doesn't possess a pen or paper, or feels uncomfortable looking through the workspace of another in order to find these items, this may not be a practical way to leave a message. Further, there is a chance the message may get lost in other papers in the office or workspace.
A business tool which is located in most offices and workspaces and may be used for communications purposes is the personal computer. A personal computer with a network connection may be used to send and receive e-mail messages in addition to a number of other business functions. Because the replacement or repair of computer components may be expensive, various devices have been developed in order to extend the life of the components of a computer. One device in particular is the screensaver which is employed to extend the life of a display monitor for a computer. Screensavers usually activate after a predetermined period of inactivity of the computer, and usually generate an image which moves about the display screen in order to avoid burn in of an image into the screen.